


Kise Meets A Fan

by meguri_aite



Series: Aces of Kaijou [2]
Category: Hikaru no Go, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Collaboration, Crossover, M/M, whose illustrations and headcanons are made of win, with made-of-coffee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 11:03:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1686002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meguri_aite/pseuds/meguri_aite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise is pretty sure that this is not exactly how meetings with fans are supposed to go.</p>
<p>  <i>“Hey Touya, are you sure he agreed to meet us?”</i></p>
<p>  <i>“Stop fidgeting, Shindou. Why would I lie to you about something like that?”</i></p>
<p>  <i>“Well, did you get the time and place right, then? Maybe we’re waiting in the wrong place. What exactly did you agree on?”</i></p>
<p>  <i>“Shindou. Don’t try my patience.”</i></p>
<p>  <i>“Touya, you don’t understaaaand - ”</i></p>
<p>  <i>Kise, who had been observing the exchange from close by for a few minutes, marveled at the abandon with which Touya and his friend could argue about someone who was literally just a few steps away from them. </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Kise Meets A Fan

**Author's Note:**

> [made-of-coffee](http://made-of-coffee.tumblr.com/) and I couldn't really stop at [Kise Makes a Friend](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1336789), could we?:) So this story pretty much picks up where the first one left off, with [made-of-coffee](http://made-of-coffee.tumblr.com/)'s awesome illustrations intertwined with the text. Collabs are the best thing ♥ 
> 
> we hope you enjoy it!
> 
> and thank you always [dear friend](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kexing) for your funniest and most insightful beta! <33

“Okay, Sunday noon by the station exit, then! See ya!”

Kise smiled in satisfaction and ended the call with a casually elegant swiping gesture.

“Oi, Kise, are you going on a date this Sunday?” Moriyama wailed tragically. “But when I asked you to take me to a goukon with you, you said you weren’t looking for a date!”

“I’m not going on a date, Moriyama-senpai,” Kise assured with an airy smile. “I’m just meeting a fan. Ouch, what was that?!” Kaijou’s ace squeaked pitifully, rubbing the back of his shiny blond head, but the captain wasn’t impressed.

“If you have time to be blabbering about your weekend plans, then apparently this practice is too easy for you! Forty laps around the school grounds after practice, both of you!”

Unrepentant, Kise saluted cheekily and went back to practice along with Moriyama, who was now lamenting that getting those extra laps on top on his bad luck with girls was really unfair. Kasamatsu shook his head at his idiot team, but it looked a lot like he was squashing a fond grin right there.

 

“Hey Touya, are you sure he agreed to meet us?”

“Stop fidgeting, Shindou. Why would I lie to you about something like that?”

“Well, did you get the time and place right, then? Maybe we’re waiting in the wrong place. What exactly did you agree on?”

“Shindou. Don’t try my patience.”

“Touya, you don’t understaaaand - ”

Kise, who had been observing the exchange from close by for a few minutes, marveled at the abandon with which Touya and his friend could argue about someone who was literally just a few steps away from them. He briefly wondered if all professional Go players came equipped with a tunnel vision and whether it was more of a prerequisite for the job or something like a repetitive strain injury, but then his patience ran out, and he decided to take matters into his own hands.

“Yo!” Kise said, closing up the distance in a flash and clapping their shoulders. He grinned as Touya jolted and his friend yelped and jumped; nothing like a dramatic entrance to shake people up.

“Whaaat- Ungh.” Touya’s friend, who’d clutched at Touya’s elbow, crumpling the smooth fabrics of his tastefully expensive casual jacket, seemed to have finally registered Kise’s presence and now stood with a suitably impressed face.

Touya carefully freed his arm and his jacket from his friend’s grasp with a long-suffering sigh and turned to Kise.

“Hello, Kise-kun.” He adjusted his sleeves and pointed at his companion. “Let me introduce you to Shindou Hikaru. He was very eager to meet you, so please try to chalk his idiosyncrasies up to that, if you can.”

Kise cocked his head in curiosity, but then turned his attention to Shindou, allowing him to bask in the sight that Kise presented.

“Hi, Shindou-kun! It’s nice meeting you. Touya’s friends are my friends,” Kise sparkled at him. He was quite enjoying the awed expression on Shindou’s face. Apparently, unlike Touya, he came from a planet that had knowledge of high school basketball and its star players. And, Kise noted as he gave Shindou a critical once-over, he was aware of casual sportswear as a dress option on days off, even if his hairstyle choices were sadly outdated. Well, no one could be as effortlessly perfect as Kise himself, Kise thought, feeling generous towards the world.

“Hah, no, we’re not friends, we’re rivals!” Shindou cheerfully shook his head.

“Rivals?” Kise looked at Shindou again, taking in his bright t-shirt, baggy jeans and the unfortunately bleached bangs, and decided to ask just in case. “Rivals, as in Go? You play professional Go as well?”

“What else?” Shindou looked at him quizzically.

“Well, not basketball for sure,” Kise laughed it off. “Touya-kun doesn’t seem to care much for sports.”

“Touya plays Go,” Shindou shrugged, as if it explained everything. Kise blinked. Well, maybe it did.

“Shindou here believes he knows everything about sports by the virtue of kicking around a ball every other Sunday with Waya-kun,” Touya rolled his eyes, but Kise didn’t hear any serious annoyance in his tone of voice. “That, and a few televised matches, managed to convince him he is a fan.”

“If you only joined in, you’d see how much fun it is!”

“Thanks, but I’d rather not have a dirty ball kicked at my head again.”

“It was only once, come on! And it wasn’t even your head, it landed on your shirt!”

“That was my best blue shirt, Shindou, and I wasn’t even playing!”

“Yeah, that’s what I’m saying! If you actually agreed to play, you’d know how much fun it is.”

“My blue shirt, Shindou! How do you even get the ball so dirty that it actually ruins innocent bystander’s clothes?”

Kise raised his eyebrows, feeling that he had previously actually underestimated the tunnel vision of Go pros. He couldn’t decide if he should feel offended that they seemingly forgot he was still there, or be impressed with their ability to ignore someone who literally towered above them.

Before his vanity could win and solve the dilemma for him, Kise remembered that he was here on a mission. So he slapped his hands on the boys’ shoulders once again, jolting them back to reality.

“Do you want me to teach you a few ball tricks, then?” he winked at Shindou conspiratorially.

“That would be awesome!” Shindou’s face lit up with enthusiasm as if he hadn’t been arguing with abandon just a second ago. “Can you teach me how to spin the ball on my finger? Waya would be insanely jealous!”

“It’s not like you actually play basketball, Shindou.”

“I am surprised you can even tell different sports apart,” was the immediate retort. Kise had an urgent understanding that if he didn’t take some preventive measures that very instant, the conversation would derail completely once again.

“Aw, it’s not important, Touya-kun! It’s no big deal to learn to spin the ball, anyone can do it with a little practice, easy-peasy,” Kise said with a laugh and gently nudged the boys to start moving. “But before that, can we drop by my agency first?”

“Oh yes, I remember, you manager is a fan of Go,” Touya nodded, and let himself be steered down the street along with Shindou, who finally remembered he was in the company of one of the generation of miracles and started chattering at Kise like one excited firecracker.

“Ooh, that’s your modeling agency, right? Do you also give interviews there? I hate interviews, can’t they just take pictures and be done with it, urgh, but nooo. A real fashion agency, though, just you wait until I tell Akari about it, she would totally die! But do you have enough time to practice if you hang around places like that? Or do you have some room there to practice, I don’t know, to spin the ball?”

“Yes. Yes, sometimes. Not often. No room, but there is a basketball lying around from the last sports-themed photo shoot.” Keeping up with that torrent of questions and chatter was an exercise in its own right. “Speaking of, if we can find it there, you could practice spinning it.” That could probably keep Shindou occupied while Kise maneuvered Touya towards the cameras, Kise thought, proud of his own ingenuity.

“Great! Awesome! Oh, and can you show me some of your copied moves? Especially ones that you copied off the other miracles? Damn, that match against Seirin in the Winter Cup was awesome, I cheered so hard I thought my vocal chords would snap, and Touya chewed me out so bad for that the next day. Has your injury healed up completely? Oh, and that one time when…”

Kise stifled the urge to loudly praise the heavens that the agency was just a ten-minute walk away. It wouldn’t do to be rude to fans, and he was every inch a professional, after all.

 

“See, you gotta learn to toss it first. Look, like this! No, use your wrist too- No, not your wrist alone, it will never stay up like that!” Shindou groaned at yet another failed attempt, and Kise huffed out a laugh. “I’ll just get that ball, then.”

“Kise-kun, do you have any idea why that pleasant young lady, I mean your manager, insists that I check out the changing rooms here?” he heard the voice and the approaching footsteps.

Kise straightened up from under the coffee table, where he was looking for the stray ball, only to be met with the sight of Touya’s alarmed face. He didn’t have to think twice to guess what could have distressed Touya; after all, Kise personally dragged the unsuspecting victim into the clutches of that formidable woman.

“Kyoko-chan is very energetic, isn’t she?” Kise laughed, feeling only marginally guilty. After all, if the choice was between the wrath of his manager – and consequently, of her bestie, who was also incidentally Kise’s second oldest sister – and Touya’s momentary stress, Kise wouldn’t hesitate to do it again. One did not just refuse the woman who was capable of scaring away hoards of rivaling agents that wanted to scout Kise with just a glint of her glasses. Touya had no chance from the moment she saw that school newspaper anyway, poor guy.

Meanwhile, Shindou was finding too much enjoyment in Touya’s flustered face.

“What, did she make you sign a stack of your kifu? Or did she ask for a picture with you, and sent you to put on something that doesn’t make you look like you're forty?” He sounded entirely too gleeful for a person whose worst idea of a fan threat was so adorably naïve, Kise thought.

“Actually, I think she asked me for pictures of me,” Touya blinked slowly, ignoring the quip for once. “A photo shoot, she said. I cannot imagine why she’d want me in one, she doesn’t work for any Go publication, as far as I know.”

Shindou seemed to perk up even more at the idea.

“Ooooh, why don’t you agree to it, Touya? I’m sure you’ll look dashing with eyeliner,” he grinned, sending a pointed look in Kise’s direction.

“Hey, there is nothing wrong with eyeliner! Do you know that it increases the depth of your gaze by twenty per cent, and if you use a waterproof kind-” Kise’s urge to defend the virtues of make-up deflated in the face of utter horror in Touya’s expression, and even more so, at unmistakable signs that he was about to be tuned out again. This wasn’t what he signed up for, Kise pouted. Did those Go pros have even the remotest idea how meetings with idols were supposed to go?

At this moment, none other than Kyoko-chan herself appeared from behind Touya, and even Shindou straightened from his leisurely slump in his chair and put the ball down on the floor. The woman radiated no-nonsense efficiency in a way that made you pull yourself together in unconscious fear that otherwise she’d just steamroll all over you. It was what made her an insanely good manager, Kise had to admit, because it was thanks to her determination alone that he still hadn’t dumped modeling despite the pressure of being a regular on Kaijou’s basketball team.

“Touya-kun, I see you found your way back to your friends already.” She gave Shindou one fleeting look, tilted her head disapprovingly at the sight of his fried bangs and decided to leave him in peace. “Kise, be a dear and help Touya-kun with the shoot, will you?” She nodded at Kise, who easily sprang from his chair, ready to whisk Touya away.

“I’m sorry, but are you sure that’s necessary?” Touya looked genuinely confused at the idea that someone wanted to get their hands on him for a shoot for reasons unrelated to Go. “I was under the impression that we came here to meet you and your husband, who likes Go…” Kise found the lost expression on his face very charming, and judging by the glint in Kyoko-chan’s eyes, so did she.

“Oh, you know, husbands. He’s probably running late or something,” she waved off the notion impatiently. “Surely you won’t refuse me this little favor? After all, you’re already here, and I was so very impressed with your pictures in the school newspaper,” she said with a wide smile that promised no mercy, and then added as an afterthought, “and your games, yeah.”

While Touya was still looking unconvinced, it was Shindou who spoke up, though not really about the matter at hand.

“There is a school newspaper with your pictures, Touya? Why didn’t you tell me about that?”

Touya looked at him, wide-eyed.

“I didn’t think it was important. Why would you care about a school newspaper, you don’t even go to school anymore?” Kise had to admire the sincere look of perplexion on Touya’s face again. His lack of self-awareness in this department was positively adorable.

“Only an idiot like you would choose to go to school when playing pro games is a legitimate excuse to ditch it forever,” Shindou informed him smugly, and then turned to face Kyoko-chan directly. “Ma’am, Touya here is a perfect gentleman, so he could never refuse your request! He’ll absolutely do it!” He said it with such a shamelessly bright smile that it almost made Kise forget about his godawful bleach job. Almost. Still, Kise was impressed.

And apparently, it was just what Kyoko-chan wanted to hear. She grinned like a happy shark, which Kise took as his cue to nudge a spluttering Touya towards the changing rooms. He caught Shindou’s voice as they were almost out of the room.

“No way in hell I’m missing this one,” he said. Kise grinned. It was quite possible that the lack of awareness of physical appeal was not a trait all Go pros shared.

 

“Aww, come on, Touya-kun, you don’t have to look so grumpy! Relax, have fun. Think about things you enjoy doing.” Kise patted him on the shoulder. It was surprising just how quickly Touya stiffened when he felt out of his element. To think that the boy who posed with such perfect ease for the school newspaper was now standing with a sulky face, refusing even the smallest smile!

“I enjoy playing Go,” Touya said, and looked petulantly in Shindou’s direction. Shindou, however, seemed unconcerned, grinning with enjoyment and fooling around with the ball. Touya rolled his eyes and turned his back on Shindou. “Don’t you think this is enough already, Kise-kun? I think we’ve been at it for a while now.”

Kise was amused at the plaintive tone in his voice. Where was the haughty cool attitude that Touya had pulled off so splendidly now? But it wasn’t like he needed Touya to pose exactly like that, Kise thought. It could be anything that brought a definitive emotion out of Touya and pleased Kyoko-chan, who was hovering nearby. Inspired into action by her presence, Kise decided to give in to his first mischievous impulse.

“It could go quicker if you just relaxed bit,” Kise said, and before Touya could come up with another of his sulky replies, ruffled the shiny mop of Touya’s straight hair with his hand.

 

 

At this point, a few things happened all at once.

Touya yelped and recoiled, much in the same way as a cat hisses with displeasure.

The shutter went off like mad.

Kyoko-chan energetically nodded in approval.

Shindou rapidly got up from his chair, ball falling from his hands.

With a single look at his face, Kise smiled coyly and took a step away from Touya.

And finally, Momoi Satsuki entered the room, unnoticed by anyone, and announced her arrival with a wave of her hand.

“Ki-chan, how are you? I thought I’d drop by and see if you were here.” She took in the scene and added with more curiosity than apology in her voice, “Am I intruding? It’s very lively here today.”

Kise waved her in enthusiastically and tried to convey in a series of over-the-top hand gestures that she could just sit somewhere and wait for him while he dealt with both his manager and the manager’s victim of the day. Bless Momocchi for being so smart, Kise thought fondly, as she nodded and quietly made her way to a chair next to Shindou’s.

Kise definitely had a handful of problems on his plate: Touya was glaring at him like a scandalized debutante at a ball, Kyoko-chan was instructing the photographer to take as many angles as he could of Touya’s expressions, Shindou was still gaping, fists clenched tightly, and Kise started to doubt that just keeping his distance from Touya was a good enough preventive measure to stop a possible explosion.

Thankfully, at this moment Touya turned to face Shindou once again. It seemed that Shindou’s reaction was over-the-top even by their weird standards, because Touya tilted his head and gave Shindou a questioning look from under his now-back-to-perfectly-arranged hair, tucking a loose strand behind his ear with dainty gesture.

Apparently, this sight, on top of the hair-mussing incident, was a bit too much for Shindou’s heart. With a groan, he shook his head at Touya and slumped back into his chair, hiding his face in his hands. Touya’s face went through various stages of befuddlement before settling somewhere between resigned and amused. Kyoko-chan gave a triumphant exclamation, and Kise struck a pose, proudly showing off his charge being all photogenic. Touya helplessly shrugged at that with a laugh, and seemingly gave up the idea of putting any further resistance to the photographer, even if there were no Go boards in sight.

 

 

Thus Kise felt it was safe for him to leave a thawed version of Touya in Kyoko-chan’s capable hands and go chat with Momoi instead.

“It’s great that you decided to drop by, Momocchi!” he said, mentally adding that he was so very relieved to talk to someone calm and reasonable, who could reassure him that there were still normal things in the world. Plus, Momoi’s visits often ended up in impromptu shopping trips, and Kise felt he could do with one after this day was over.

She smiled at him as Shindou raised his head from his hands, seemingly confused about who Kise was talking to. Upon registering the presence of a previously unseen human girl by his side, Shindou made a sudden move as if to recoil and was probably about to say something impulsive, but Kise firmly kept the initiative.

“Shindou-kun, this is Momoi Satsuki, my good friend and a mean shoe-shopper,” he informed Shindou. Kise expected some sort of comment about Momocchi being his girlfriend or something, since assumptions like that were all too common in situations like this, but Shindou just nodded, apparently not even remotely inclined to question the explanation. Kise made a mental note of it and turned to Momoi with a smile. “And this trendy dresser here is Shindou Hikaru, a professional Go player.”

“You must be Touya-kun’s colleague and friend,” Momoi nodded at him with a smile. “Nice to meet you!”

Kise’s felt his eyebrows raise at yet another instance of Momoi whipping up her creeptastic secret data on everyone and their mother, but Shindou took it in stride and only absent-mindedly corrected her, “Rivals, not friends.”

Momoi gave him one of her trademark looks, which Kise was convinced were capable of x-raying through the whole contents of an average male’s brain in under three seconds – Momocchi was really smart, after all! – and then turned to Kise, her enigmatic smile changing into something more relaxed and cute.

“Ki-chan, I brought you your copy of Kajou’s newspaper with your photos that I confiscated from Dai-chan. You know him, he always drags stuff in and leaves it all over the please, so don’t get angry with him,” she pleaded with a funny apologetic face.

“Kaijou’s newspaper?” Shindou immediately perked up. “Is it the same thing where Touya’s pictures are?”

Momoi fished around in her ginormous bag and wordlessly handed Shindou the slightly tattered copy of the infamous issue of _Kaijou Monthly_ with two of the school’s prettiest aces on the cover, even if Kise said so himself. He had absolutely no trouble giving credit where it was due, after all.

The look of fascination of Shindou’s face was indescribable. The concentration with which he latched onto the cover picture was so great that Kise thought he wouldn’t have noticed an army if it happened to march past him at this moment. Then Shindou turned the first page, and yelped, “What the hell is that?!” spreading the pages more evenly on his knees so that Momoi and Kise could have a good look at it as well.

There, on a series of black and white pictures of Kise and Touya taken from various angles, someone had liberally drawn moustaches, glasses, beards, hats and other questionable accessories in thick black marker with all the artistic skill of a five-year old. Kise stared, horrified, at a completely ruined picture of himself, which the marker-wielder had decided to ornament with a huge fruit hat.

“Aominecchiiiiii!” Kise cried. “I’ll absolutely kill you for this!”

 

 

 

About an hour later Kyoko-chan finally took pity on everyone involved and graciously allowed Touya his freedom. Immediately, the four of them fled the building before she had a chance to change her mind. Or, Kise thought, before she could add two and two together and decide that putting up with Shindou’s bangs was a small price to pay to get more inspired pictures of Touya. The fact that it was Kyoko-chan’s own sky-high standards in hair fashion that blinded her to that opportunity seemed hilarious to Kise, but not hilarious enough to warrant actually mentioning it out loud. After all, he was very much attached to his own hide.

Thus the four of them were now headed to a park nearby, where Kise had promised to show off his flashiest basketball moves and hopefully leave his overwhelmed audience in time to catch a shoe sale with Momoi. Touya and Shindou were walking some steps ahead, their pace set by Touya, who seemed a bit too eager to put enough distance between himself and the agency, presumably to feel safe. Kise and Momoi were not in a hurry to catch up and spoil an opportunity to eavesdrop shamelessly (even if, to be frank, with those two it wasn’t any challenge at all; the inability to keep their voices low seemed to be complementary to their tunnel vision).

“I still don’t quite understand their insistence on this photo shoot. I mean, if they needed one, they could have called for a professional model. There must be some volunteers somewhere out there,” Touya said with a vague gesture.

Momoi quietly laughed into her hand.

“Give up, Touya, and just admit there are some things beyond your understanding.” Shindou’s smugness was just seeping through his every syllable. “Just embrace your fate as a pretty, pretty model.”

“…pretty?”

“Like a girl! Girly, girly model.” Even if Shindou’s laughter turned noticeably more awkward, Touya didn’t seem to get any better at understanding why. “Must be all that pret- all that girly hair.”

“My hair is fine, Shindou,” said Touya without much heat, and tucked a loose strand behind his ear again.

“Fine, yeah.” Shindou made some weird movements with his hands, as if trying to give shape to some ideas that he wanted convey, and then looked away from Touya.

“You shouldn’t have let him touch your hair,” he grumbled somewhere in the direction of his left foot.

“I didn’t exactly ask him to mess up my hair, it’s annoying, ” Touya replied dryly. After a pause, he added curiously, “Why do you care?”

“I don’t. It’s just wrong.”

“Shindou, you are not making any sense.”

“He is not your rival.”

A pause.

“That’s true.”

“Yeah.”

“I’m… glad we figured that out?”

Kise silently threw up his hands, and Momoi was fighting hard to bite back her laughter.

“Those two are sure something, aren’t they, Momocchi?” he whispered. “So clueless for people so utterly focused on each other.”

When Momoi looked up at him, there was seriousness and sympathy in her eyes that made Kise feel uncomfortable.

“Don’t feel bad, Ki-chan.”

“Me? No, why should I?”Kise laughed. It was a good thing that his own laugh was never awkward, he thought. “Especially since we’re going on a mad shopping spree. Unless they are out of things in my size, I can’t possibly imagine why I should be unhappy.”

Momoi relented and smiled back at him. “Then I guess you are lucky that all shops make things in your size, mister top teen fashion model.”

Kise laughed again. Yeah, shopping therapy would be very welcome. It was probably a good thing that Go pros weren’t generally into sports, Kise thought. They somehow failed to get a grasp of simple things, like how to be a fan. Or how to use eyeliner.

Well, their loss.

 


End file.
